A Name's Memories
by Jash
Summary: Mirai Trunks meets a beautiful stranger while visiting Gohan's grave. Will she be the key to uncovering Gohan's painful guarded past? This is the story of the Z Warriors demise and what Gohan's love had to do with it.
1. A Beautiful Stranger

A/N: This is in the Mirai timeline, and my version of what happened. Well at least it will be if you guys want me to continue. Please review! Please, please, please!!! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? If it will make happy, no, *sob, sob* I don't own dbz! There! I said it! *sniff, sniff*  
  
A Name's Memories  
  
The lavender haired teenager stared at the grave in front of him. He had been there several times even though the inhabitant of the burial place had been dead for many years. He slid down on the ground, his back against the tombstone behind him, his sword uncomfortably poking him in the back. Sitting like that for several minutes, he did not move, did not speak; apparently lost in thought.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, a tall figure moving toward him caused him to snap out of his stupor. She moved with the grace and speed of a cat, sauntering up to where he sat. She was beautiful, slender, with dark red hair and startling bright blue eyes. Clad in simple boot cut jeans and black tank top with a scooping neck-line, she held no flowers, only a single sheet of white paper. She seemed very calm as she stopped in front of the grave, and only the clenched fist that held the paper said otherwise. Somehow she seemed out of place in this ruined world that was full of dirt and death.  
  
She paid no attention to the teen behind her as she set the letter down just in front of the tombstone, anchoring it with a rock on the edge. She stepped back, balancing like a pro on her high, strappy, open-toed sandals on the jagged rock. Her eyes narrowed and for some reason she found something the ground very interesting, but it went unnoticed by others. She was alert and wary, but didn't flinch when the youth behind her spoke.  
  
"Did you know him?"  
  
The woman stared down at the grave, silently reading the simple engraving in her mind.  
  
  
  
Son Gohan  
  
Beloved Friend and Teacher  
  
  
  
The grave bore no dates, as it was much to cruel to tell the world how young Gohan had been when he died.  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke quietly, but did not turn around. "Yes, I knew him. He meant a lot to me."  
  
The man nodded, seemingly not noticing that she had her back to him. "He was my best friend. God, I wish he hadn't fallen for that girl, maybe he'd still be here."  
  
She swung around, her expression questioning. "What girl?"  
  
He looked up at her and she could see that he resembled Gohan somewhat, they both had tanned skin and a lot of muscles, but this man had blue eyes and purple hair and Gohan's had been black. He was handsome but sadness marred his features, keeping from her view his true image. He started at her, locking eyes and, out of sheer habit, the woman felt her face harden and become impassive. He spoke softly as though any louder speech would upset a delicate balance. "Gohan...fell in love with some woman. The androids told him that she would be next. So he went off to fight them alone...and I found him in pieces. Said he loved her." The teen seemed uncertain as he finished the last sentence, unsure of why he was revealing all this. He shrugged to himself, unaware that the woman was still watching him. The redhead shifted her weight as she answered, frowning.  
  
"Trust me, that love was blind and foolish. Had he known her better he would have seen that. He should have looked closer, and stopped trying to see nothing but the good in people. It would have saved his life." She said this with such contempt that the man actually looked up and saw not hatred, but a flash of what seemed like regret in her eyes, before they once again became unreadable.  
  
"Did you know her?" The question was simple, but the answer seemed to be much more complex than one would have thought.  
  
"Yeah, in another life." The sentence did not yield much, but seemed to have a hidden message.  
  
"You hated her, didn't you?" He didn't understand why he asked her that, but it seemed important.  
  
"I hate what she was...what she is...it was her fault he died. She should have been killed, not him. If he'd never met her, he would still be alive. But don't worry, she knows it." It seemed to hurt her to say that, and her eyes had become glassy as she looked away, staring at the barren landscape.  
  
"Gohan would have wanted me to tell her," he said, hesitantly. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
For a moment she did not answer but then, "Somehow I think she knows." With that, she turned and walked away with out another word.  
  
The man stood up hastily, pushing hair out of his eyes, watching her retreat. "Can you at least tell me her name?" He called after her.  
  
She stopped and tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking behind her. "Jazmine. Her name was Jazmine."  
  
The sword-clad man blinked, and started to ask her own name, but a closer look revealed that she was already gone. She had seemed like a dream, come and gone within minutes, never a simple answer, by no means revealing anything. He turned back to the grave and a sudden breeze freed the letter from it's makeshift paperweight. He reached down and picked up the paper before it had a chance to blow away. Intent on merely replacing it, the letter became unfolded and Trunks Briefs could not help but read the few elegant lines written there. At first he did not understand, but as he looked after the direction the woman had left in, it hit him.  
  
"Jazmine. Her name was Jazmine."  
  
He looked down at single white sheet and read it aloud to himself.  
  
  
  
Gohan,  
  
I'm so sorry. Forgive me.  
  
Jazmine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Tell me if it sucks. If I get any reviews I'll add to it. I was thinking of adding another few chapters and explaining Gohan and Jazmine's relationship and my version on how everyone died in the Mirai timeline. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks! 


	2. The Beginning of the End

A Name's Memories, Chapter Two  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you very much for reading, it means a lot to me. This is going back and explaining where all this started, kinda like the beginning is the end, see what I'm saying? If anything is unclear, please let me know in a review and I'll try to clear it up! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!!! I finished this at three in the morning, so sorry for any flaws.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm...let's see here, I own Vegeta and Trunks, the rest are up for grabs, get 'em while they're hot! j/k...I own nothing, maybe someday. *sigh* Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
*2 Weeks After the Androids Arrive*  
  
"Gohan! Concentrate! How do you expect to win in you're not focusing?" Piccolo reprimanded.  
  
"Ah, come on, Mister Piccolo. Can't we rest for just a minute?" The demi- Sayain pleaded.  
  
The Namek only growled and continued his attack on his younger student, who barely managed to dodge or block the strikes. Just as a ki blast hit Gohan square in the stomach, Tien and Chiaotzu flew to their training area yelling that the cursed robots were attacking a city near here and they needed help. "Piccolo!" The little white mime yelled. "They're here!"  
  
Tien touched down lightly beside Gohan and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Piccolo, we need all the help we can get. That's means Gohan too." All three of the man's eyes were deadly serious, and he was breathing hard, as though he was worried. The tall green man made a noise deep within his throat but said nothing in opposition to the proposal. He lowered his head and nodded, unhappy about the plan but he realized they had no choice. If any of them wanted to live, that meant they must all fight. They had already lost one of their best warriors; Goku and he hadn't even had a chance to join the battle. The remaining Z Warriors couldn't afford to repress any of their power; they didn't have enough of it to begin with.  
  
"Right. We're coming," The Namek finally allowed.  
  
As Tien and Chiaotzu took off, Piccolo pulled Gohan aside. "Listen, kid. You know just how serious this is, don't let me down." With that, Piccolo flew off, leaving a very perplexed Gohan to follow in his wake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The fight, as the Z Warriors soon realized, was futile. The two Androids were simply too strong, even for Vegeta and Piccolo. This had already been proven as the former had already been struck down earlier in the fight, as had Yamcha. Vegeta had given his all and it had been too much for 18 alone who had called upon the help of her brother, but in the end he too was defeated, too proud to ask for help, determined that he would destroy them or die trying. Even though the initial fight did not kill him, the Androids showed him no mercy when he attempted to attack once again as a last ditch effort. A single strike rendered the Prince defenceless and as 17 held his arms behind him his sister delivered a kick that sent him flying into a far building. Already exposed and open for attack, the Prince of all Sayains had no way to defend himself against to oncoming ki explosion, which hit dead on; causing the would-be king's last battle to finally be over.  
  
Having watched their last hope dwindle away into nothingness, the other fighters began to lose hope, but they would not give up. With only four warriors left, the odds seemed to be fairly matched, but this turned out to be untrue. Even though it was stacked two to one, this did not seem to help as Chiaotzu and Tien were losing badly and the Namek and the demi-Sayain were not fairing to well either.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
As Piccolo took a blast, Gohan yelled out in rage, watching as his mentor plummeted to the ground. Charging head on, Gohan managed to land several hits on 18. During all this she seemed to be more or less unfazed, until the boy faked a punch and swung around with a side kick that was able to tear the demon woman's vest.  
  
"You little brat!" The Android muttered, and launched a merciless assault on the demi-Sayain. Starting off slow, 18 began playing with the black- haired youth, getting close, knocking the wind out of him, and then moving just out of reach; letting him catch his breath before starting again. 17 stood by watching this sick game with leisure as he had already finished his opponents, but his sister grew tired of their little outing and tried to swat the boy down. Gohan managed to dodge this attack, and swooped out of the way scarcely in time. Just as the human-robot (A/N: does that make sense? Hmmm...) was about to try again, she spotted something that seemed to fascinate her. Gohan followed her gaze and as he saw what she had become interested in; Piccolo was stirring down below.  
  
"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, but as he moved to help him a site caught his eye. The female Android was gathering energy into a huge ball, preparing to throw it; but that was not what made his heart freeze. On the ground, next to the tall green man, there was a young girl crawling on her stomach trying her best to get away from the fight and not succeeding. If she did not get out of the way soon she would be caught in the blast as well. 18 saw this too and smiled, this was too good; the kid was no problem, neither were any of the other fighters that were supposed to be protecting this worthless planet.  
  
"You can only save one of them. Take your pick," and with that the blast was fired.  
  
For Gohan, time seemed to slow down, he could see the energy ascending toward the two struggling figures, and he knew what the Android said was true. Wasting no time, he flew at top speed toward the two, but as he neared them, Piccolo muttered that he was fine, that he'd make it by himself and to get out of here. (A/N: I dunno if that really sounds like Piccolo, but I can sorta see him say that. Sorta. Oh well, sorry about that.) While Gohan heard this he remained unsure, until he saw the look in his mentors eyes that told him not to question his decision. Nodding curtly, Gohan grabbed the injured girl and flew out of harms way. As time resumed its normality, Gohan realized too late that he had misjudged not only Piccolo's speed but the power of the attack as well. Even though he and the casualty of the battle had made it to safety, Gohan's teacher was far from it.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, but all he could do was watch as the Namek was caught in the blast and sent heavenward, while the Android merely stood there and watched, amused. Laying the girl down, the demi-Sayain rushed over to his trainer as he hit the ground hard, but this was pointless as by the time he reached Piccolo the green alien had already passed into another dimension. (A/N: that sounds so stupid. *grin*) Breathing hard, Gohan simply stood there, staring at his instructor, not wanting to believe his eyes. "Oh...Kami" he breathed. "It's my fault, I killed him." However he did not dwell on this as much as he would have liked, launching himself in a furious raid, intent on taking his anger out on something and Android 18 presented herself as the perfect target. While the rage was defiantly there, it clouded his judgement and 18 had no trouble blocking every strike and put Gohan down and out for the count with a single blow. As her victim hit the ground, the Android checked the brat, and seeing that he was still alive decided against killing him, reasoning that he may be good sport someday. She stepped over the kid, and 18 studied Piccolo next, but it was quite clear that he was dead, hardly identifiable, with half his face burnt beyond recognition, several deep lacerations and broken bones showed that death had been generous with him.  
  
Last, and mostly out of curiosity, she inspected the child Gohan had tried to save, but it was impossible to tell her condition, as huge slabs of broken concrete covered much of her body.  
  
While it would have been no trouble at all for 18 to uncover the child, she had no good reason and took off to look for a fight elsewhere.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Gohan stirred and became vaguely aware of his surroundings. Almost simultaneously his eyes opened and then squeezed shut, not wanting to witness what he knew he would find. Some time later, he took a deep breath and managed to force himself to his feet and stumble to the others, checking each one in turn, but as he soon found they were all dead, every last one of them. Squeezing his eyes shut, he was determined not to cry, but as he remembered Piccolo's words he could not stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.  
  
"You know just how serious this is, don't let me down."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mister Piccolo. It's all my fault, it's all my fault." Gohan sank to his knees, not wanting to believe it had happened, but the worst, he later realized, would be telling Bulma that not only was Vegeta gone, but he was the only one left to defend the earth. He would have to tell them it was his fault the earth was doomed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes I know, this chapter sucked, but it was kinda necessary. And, yes, this is going somewhere, it all has to do with the storyline. I promise. Thank you for reading, I REALLY appreciate it. If I could take a few more moments of your time, would you please review? It would make me very happy. Luv ya! 


End file.
